


Fort Lauderdale

by Trixya_Barbara



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixya_Barbara/pseuds/Trixya_Barbara
Summary: Trixie and Katya are on holiday together in Fort Lauderdale for the summer of 2016, before they begin filming the latest season of UNHhhh
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. By the pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drag names used for ease. Female pronouns for Katya and male for Trixie but both are male!

**_Katya_ **

Katya was lazing on a sun lounger by the swimming pool of the apartment she and Trixie had rented for the summer. She had spent her days so far getting effortlessly tanned. This was the first summer they had spent together since Trixie had been on his fitness journey. Watching him swim lengths in the pool, Katya was acutely aware of how visible his muscles were on his back as he swam. Her cock twitched in her trunks at the thought of his muscular body belonging to her, forcing her to suppress a groan. Ever since he had become “bodybuilder Trixie” it had become even harder for her to ignore how much she wanted him. She had been at this apartment with Trixie for a week now and having him in such close proximity, she had been finding herself wanting only him. Picking up her phone, she scrolled through Twitter, trying to distract herself from her growing erection. Swiping through endless meaningless tweets and funny pet videos, her mind was still firmly on Trixie. What would it be like to kiss him she wondered? And not just for their web series or at a drag show, but behind closed doors, a private moment just for them. In the pit of her stomach, Katya felt her arousal deepen.

“Hey, put some sun cream on my back would you?” Trixie asked, jumping out of the pool.

Katya jumped in her seat, his voice pulling her out of her thoughts. “Uumm…y-yeah, sure, j-just one second” Katya mumbled, blushing. She reached over for the lotion on the floor next to her sun lounger, starting to stand up to walk towards him. But before she could, Trixie sat at the edge of her sun lounger, waiting patiently for her to apply the cream. Katya slowly sat back down, very aware of her growing erection, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. As she lightly applied the cream, Trixie shuffled back on the sun lounger, his ass bumping against Katya’s hard cock. Katya’s body stiffened, her heart racing. She knows Trixie won’t ignore this and this is exactly what she wanted to avoid. Trixie slowly turns his body to face her, his eyes darting down to the bulge in her swimming trunks.

Katya’s face turned beetroot as she looked away, unsure of what Trixie will say. “I, I’m sorry Trixie, I was trying to ignore this. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, I’m so sorry!” she blurted out as fast as she could. She covered her erection with her arm, increasingly embarrassed that Trixie had discovered her state of arousal.

“I know it’s been a long time since you had trade, Brenda, but can you try and keep it in your pants?” Trixie joked, trying to make light of the situation. He squawked out a laugh that made the hairs on the back of Katya’s neck stand up. She felt the need to make Trixie understand, she wasn’t just horny for anyone, she wants him and only him.

“Did you ever think there might be a reason I haven’t slept with anyone for a while now, Trixie?” Katya tentatively started to speak her mind, still not meeting his eyes. “Lately it’s been harder for me to ignore how attracted to you I am. I know you always think I’m joking…but sometimes I’m not, mama. I’m being serious”

“We’ve got great careers together; we _can’t_ add sex into this. I’m not just some hot piece of ass that you can fuck once and never call back” Trixie responded sharply.

Katya was taken aback; she hadn’t meant to make him angry. She sat quietly for a moment, considering how best to say how she feels. “ _Please_ listen to me, you wouldn’t just be trade, you mean so much more than that. I’ve been trying to ignore this since we met, why do you think I’ve never dated for the past three years? This isn’t just me feeling horny. I promise you Trixie.”

**_Trixie_ **

Sitting on the sun lounger, staring at Katya, Trixie could feel his heart rate rising and his palms beginning to feel prickly with sweat. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Katya had always wanted to fuck him, but he’d never allowed himself to think there could be feelings behind her motives. She wasn’t known for dating and Trixie prided himself on being a serial monogamist. He found it hard to separate feelings from sex, preferring to use sex as a way to express how much he cares for his partner. He knows if he allows himself to sleep with Katya, their friendship will change forever. But Katya never lies and if she says she has feelings for him, he knows he can trust them.

“I just want to make you feel good Trix, I want to show you what we could be.”

He looks up and sees Katya’s eyes look earnestly into his. Trixie can see that she means everything she is saying. He wants to discuss this further, the implications of what they want to do, how they will navigate a future together and their careers. But Trixie knows his body is betraying him. His cock is hardening and is mouth goes dry with want, as he realises he could make this happen. He wants to know what Katya’s cock tastes like in his mouth, wants to know what it feels like to be filled by her. He feels his temperature rising, can hear the blood rushing through his body as he stands up hastily, holding out his hand to Katya. She takes it apprehensively, as he leads her indoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, pls be kind but also I'd love any feedback!
> 
> Smut coming in Chapter 2 which is almost finished and will be posted next week :)


	2. The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit earlier than planned but I'd already written it, so hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It's basically shameless smut, and I'm not even sorry :P

As soon as Katya shuts the door, Trixie launches himself at her, their teeth bumping awkwardly until they find a rhythm. He needs Katya closer, needs to be inside her, to taste her tongue on his. He brushes his tongue against her bottom lip, asking permission to enter, which Katya grants him, opening her mouth to him. He licks into her mouth, with long languid drags of his tongue, pulling a moan from Katya that sends a bolt of need down his spine.

Katya nibbles on Trixie’s bottom lip and reaches down to feel his ass, grabbing at it roughly. She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of his swimming trunks, about to pull them down when Trixie pulls back abruptly.

“We don’t have do this yet if you don’t want to, I can go slower if you need to” Katya hurried to apologise. “Sorry, I should have asked you before I did that.” 

Trixie’s face softens as he sees the concern in her eyes. “That’s not the problem. It’s just, if we do this, you have to try to be all in, I know you said you don’t see me as trade, but I mean it, this isn’t a fuck and run situation, I care for you and we have to be able work together as colleagues still. We can only do this if you’re willing to try” He mumbled shyly, looking into his eyes nervously.

Katya nodded slowly, her brain taking a while to catch up with her body. She cupped Trixie’s face in her hands, kissing him slowly, sucking on his tongue. Pulling away so she could look him in the eyes, she growled “I want a future with you Trixie _fucking_ Mattel. I promise you I’ll give myself to us, to making us work.”

She reaches into Trixie’s swimming trunks and runs her hand over his erection, causing him to moan low in the back of his throat. Katya’s cock twitches in response, she really wants this, really needs this. She grasps Trixie’s dick in his hands, tugging gently, testing how far he will let her go. She removes her lips from his, to start trailing kisses down his body, her hand never leaving his erection. She feels his tip wet with precum and her mouth waters, her whole body is filled with a need to taste him. She suddenly remembers she wants to do this properly, treat him right. She wants this to be special. She pulls away from Trixie’s body and straightens up.

Trixie whines at the loss of contact. “Why did you stop?” Roughly palming his own dick with his hand, he moans as he stares into Katya’s eyes hungrily.

Deep in the pit of her stomach she feels her arousal intensify as she stares at him so undone by her. The wet patch blooming through his swimming trunks makes it hard for her to focus. ”Let’s go to the bedroom baby, unless you want our first time to be right here on the floor?”

Trixie nods silently, his stomach tightening with arousal. Katya is taking care of _him_ , Katya wants _him_. He let Katya lead her to the bedroom and push him onto the bed. She straddles him and starts her journey down his body again, slowly sucking at his pulse point below his ear, peppering his chest with kisses, taking the time to flick her tongue against his left nipple and suck at it roughly, eliciting a gasp from Trixie. She scrapes her nails down his sides, grabbing at his hips. Pulling down his swimming trunks, she frees his throbbing erection, dripping with precum. She feels bad for having teased him this long.

“Please Katya” he begs, bucking his hips up into the air, looking for friction, for any sort of relief. His cock is aching with a need to be touched.

“I know baby, I’ll take care of you, I promise” She kisses him on the lips before ducking down to envelop the tip of his cock with his mouth. She swirls her tongue around the tip, taking note of a particular spot that makes Trixie thrust his hips uncontrollably. Her tongue runs from the tip of his cock all the way to the base and she takes all of him, her nose pressed against his stomach as she slowly fucks him with her mouth. She moans into his dick, letting Trixie know that she wants this as much as he does. She reaches down for her own cock, still in her swimming trunks, aching from the lack of attention. Neither of them has touched it yet, but she’s already leaking a steady stream of precum. She thrusts into her hand whilst still sucking on Trixie. She could do this all day, getting lost in her own pleasure and the keening sounds coming from Trixie. Slowly letting his cock out of her mouth, Katya looks up into Trixie’s eyes; she doesn’t want to make him cum yet.

“Is it ok if I eat your ass before I fuck you? Please mama, I’ve always wanted to know what you taste like” Trixie moans in response, grinding her ass down into the bed. He palms at his glistening dick, eyes closed, his insides burning with a need to feel Katya’s tongue on him.

“Use your words, I need to know if you’re ok with this?” Katya lifted Trixie’s chin so he was looking in her eyes.

Trixie’s face blushes; she doesn’t like voicing her needs in bed, not on the first night. She grimaces before voicing a quiet “Please”

“Tell me what you want baby. I’ll do anything to hear you moan” Katya winked at him, she knew this was turning him on.

“I need your tongue on my ass, _please_ , I need it so bad”.

Watching Trixie squirm with need sent a bolt of arousal up her spine. She shuffled up the bed to Trixie to plant a kiss on his lips, silently thanking him for voicing his needs. “Come here then mama” She motions to Trixie for him to straddle her face.

Trixie swung his leg over Katya and positioned himself above her. He looked down at her, his breath hitching in his throat. As Katya used her hands to spread him, he moaned in anticipation, precum dripping from his cock. Her tongue swiped over his asshole, causing his knees to almost buckle with pleasure. He grabbed onto the headboard to steady himself as she licked around the outside of his entrance slowly, tasting him, moaning at being so close to him. Katya continued to swipe her tongue over him, feeling the muscles relax slightly. Leaning over to get the lube out of the bedside table, she continued her assault on him, feeling herself become even more aroused at the soft noises of pleasure Trixie emitted.

Applying lube to her finger, she positioned herself at his entrance, pushing in with her middle finger slowly. Feeling his warmth surrounding her, feeling his muscles relax and contract around her, she groaned quietly, planting a kiss on his hip and biting down on the flesh just above. She soothed the sting with her tongue as she slowly pumped her finger inside of him, nudging his prostate.

Trixie, needy, moans out “please fuck me already Katya” as he grabbed at his dick, tugging it desperately.

“I want you to take three fingers first, I want to make sure you’re as ready as possible, ok baby?” She replaces her fingers with her tongue, swirling around his entrance, pushing slightly at the firm ring of muscle, feeling it relax and open under her tongue. She pushes her tongue in experimentally, licking into Trixie. She makes her tongue firm and pushes against his tight entrance, feeling him shiver with pleasure. Trixie hisses out a breath, panting heavily. Katya knows he won’t be able to take much more. She thrust three fingers in slowly, fucking him open, being careful not to make him cum. scissoring her fingers inside him, down his walls, she grips the base of Trixie’s cock, she needs him to last just a little bit longer.

“Are you ready baby?”

“Yes, yes please put your cock in me Katya, I need it please” Trixie’s hips twitched in anticipation, he was so close he could feel it like he was boiling inside, ready to be released.

She motions for Trixie to lie on his back. “I want to look in you the eyes while I fuck you” Katya grabs the lube, making sure to cover her whole length, wiping the excess on Trixie’s ass. She held her dick at the base and rubbed her tip against Trixie’s entrance, trying to savour this moment, hardly able to believe this was actually happening. She slowly pushed into him, pulling a satisfied moan from Trixie. Having fully entered Trixie, she leaned forwards to kiss him, being sure to stay still to allow Trixie to get used to her inside of him.

“I want to hear you, let me know, is this ok?”

“y-yes yes, so much more than ok” Trixie’s tongue glides against Katya’s bottom lip, asking to be let in. Katya opened her mouth, allowing Trixie to lick into him. Katya slowly started to rock her hips into him, before pulling half way out. She gazed down at him, filled by _her_ , open for _her_. Her heart swelled with love as she began to pick up the pace, jerking Trixie’s cock at the same time. Trixie was so tight, the friction was bringing Katya close. She wanted to cum but she wanted to wait for Trixie to finish first.

“Katya, I’m so close, deeper please”

Katya picked up the pace, pushing deeper, gripping the base of her cock.

“Cum for me baby, please, cum for me” Katya begged. She wanted to see Trixie cumming around her length, making a mess of the sheets, moaning because of her. And just like that Trixie was unravelling; Katya felt his warm wetness cover her hand and brought it up to her mouth to lick off.

She thrust slowly into him, pulling him through his orgasm. As his breathing slowed, she pulled out gently and leaned over to lazily kiss him. She lay next to Trixie, nuzzling into his neck and pulling him close.

Trixie hummed contentedly. It felt as though they had been doing this for months, as though they should have been doing this since they met each other. This felt so _right_ , so natural between them. He lifted his head to look at Katya “But you didn’t get to cum? Do you want me to help you finish?” He rocked his hips into Katya, letting her know he wasn’t just offering out of obligation.

“We have all the time in the world Trixie” she replied, clasping his hand. She may have been right about that but he wanted to make sure he treated Katya just as well as she had treated him. Rolling on top of her, he winked at her, biting his bottom lip, he lowered himself down her body, making sure she knew he was going to treat her right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever fic, pls give feedback, leave comments! I love to read them :)


End file.
